In a mobile communication system, parameters used for radio link control are required to be set when radio base stations are installed. With reference to FIG. 7, the mobile communication system for setting parameters in a radio base station will be described.
In FIG. 7, a radio base station 910 includes a radio receiver 911, a radio transmitter 912, a station data unit 913, a broadcast information generator 914, an RLC processor 915, and a MAC processor 916. A mobile terminal 920 includes a radio receiver 921, a radio transmitter 922, a MAC processor 923, an RLC processor 924, and a broadcast information receiver 925.
The station data unit 913 of the radio base station 910 holds an RLC parameter value that is set in advance.
The broadcast information generator 914 of the radio base station 910 acquires the RLC parameter value from the station data unit 913, and broadcasts the RLC parameter value to the mobile terminal 920.
The RLC processor 915 of the radio base station 910 acquires the RLC parameter from the station data unit 913, to perform the radio link control.
The media access control (MAC) processor 916 of the radio base station 910 performs allocation control and the like of radio resources.
The radio transmitter 912 of the radio base station 910 transmits the transmission data received from the MAC processor 916 to the mobile terminal 920.
The radio receiver 911 of the radio base station 910 passes the reception data to the MAC processor 916 to the mobile terminal 920.
The radio receiver 921 of the mobile terminal 920 passes the data received from the radio base station 910 to a MAC processor 926.
The radio transmitter 922 of the mobile terminal 920 transmits the data received from the MAC processor 916 to the radio base station 910.
The MAC processor 923 of the mobile terminal 920 performs allocation control and the like of radio resources.
The RLC processor 924 of the mobile terminal 920 performs radio link control.
The broadcast information receiver 925 of the mobile terminal 920 updates the RLC parameter with the RLC parameter value instructed from the received broadcast information.
Further, a patent literature 1 discloses an adaptive radio parameter control method of adaptively setting a radio parameter when each packet is transmitted by radio according to the service quality (Quality of Service: QoS) required for each packet to be transmitted.